vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Summary Frankenstein is the deuteragonist of the series. He is Rai's devoted servant and has loyally served him for over 800 years. He is a brilliant scientist, whose abandoned research notes helped to bring the Union's scientific knowledge and technology to the advanced level it has reached in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Low 7-C | At least 6-B | Likely''' High 6-B''' Name: Frankenstein, sometimes abbreviated to Frankie. Also goes by the code name RK-0 or simply the Boss. Origin: Noblesse Gender: Male Age: Over two thousand years old, biologically in his early 30s Classification: Genetically modified human, human with vampiric abilities via contract Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, and senses; telepathy (offensive, defensive, and communicative), flight, energy manipulation (constructs, projection, and absorption), can absorb souls through Dark Spear, resistance to soul based attacks, can create extremely powerful lightning strikes when summoning his weapon, Regenration (mid-low), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can inflict significant damage on buildings) | Small Town level '''(Stronger than Yuri) | '''Country level (matched two powerful Clan Leaders in combat in mind characters weaker than clan leaders can cause small country level explosions,) | Likely Large Country level (one of the few characters to have made Raizel bleed, capable of one-shotting Union Elders, who are equal to clan leaders.) Speed: Supersonic+(Faster than a base Mary (Noblesse)) | High Hypersonic+ '''(Faster than Yuri) '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Via power-scaling. He should also be able to keep up with a base Raizel who is Mach 2365.79) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | Most likely much higher Striking Strength: Class MJ '''(Can damage buildings) | '''Class TJ (Stronger than Yuri) Class ZJ (Has equal power to clan leaders) | Class ZJ Durability: Small Building level | Small Town level | Country level (Survived attacks from clan leaders and union elders) Stamina: 'Very high (Can fight for extremely long periods of time with powerful opponents). 'Range: Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Uses a sentient weapon known as Dark Spear. Dark Spear is an artificial replica of the Soul Weapons used by Clan Leaders, and as such, contains millions of human souls. It is a very powerful source of dark spiritual energy, which Frankenstein can freely use, but in moderation, since the weapon can consume him. It can be used for energy manipulation, absorbing matter and souls, and has a deadly aura that can corrode objects. Intelligence: One of the most intelligent, if not the ''most intelligent people in his universe. Over 820 years prior to the start of the story (story begins in the year 2011) he had already developed extremely advanced modification technology, and his research is the source of all the inventions by the Union, an organization that specializes in modification and technology and advanced weaponry. '''Weaknesses:' Has a seal restricting his true powers, and can become consumed by his own weapon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dark Aura Projections: He can solidify his aura energy into dark matter spears to attack his opponents. These spears can be as large as a skyscraper, and strike with deadly accuracy, power, and speed. Frankenstein usually uses the spears in order to test his opponent's skill and reaction. * Dark Aura Beams: Frankenstein can shoot dark aura beams and and create massive waves of energy. The blasts have the power to blow away city blocks or large areas of forest and cause tremors in the surrounding area. Key: Sealed | Unsealed | Dark Spear | Dark Spear Consumed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Webcomic characters Category:Noblesse Category:Tier 6 Category:Soul Weapons Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vampires Category:Scientists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters